A Sister's Duty (English version)
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Translate from my story french A Sister's Duty) Supergirl is catched and delivered to Hydra on another Earth. Krypton's daughter will serve as a weapon against the Avengers. Will Alex manage to save her sister? Can she stop the Avengers from destroying her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a new story from Supergirl/Avengers Crossover. Translate from my story A Sister's Duty. For a request for xbox360gamer.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kara Danvers was very distraught. It had been some time since her sister had broken her engagement, and she lived it badly enough. Alex had been working less at DEO, spending most of his time in bars and drowning in beer or alcohol. And each time, the kryptonian had to fetch her sister who was totally drunk.

She found her sister, as every night, at the same bar getting drunk. She must have been on her fifth or sixth glass. And considering the state in which she was, Kara noted to her chagrin, that Alex was drunk.

Pay careful, she approached her.

"Alex, come on, I'll take you back," she told him gently, wanting to take her by the arm and take her with her.

But her sister pulled her arm away from her.

"Leave me alone," she spat with a drunken air.

"You can't stay that way," Kara insisted, wanting to take her arm again. "You're not in your normal state."

But Alex still kept stealing from her.

"Go away, Kara!"

"Alex… "

"What? What am I supposed to do? Maggie and me are broke up our engagement and I should have a good time and watch you play the superheroes in the red cloak? No thanks, I've done enough for you!"

Kara gave a long, weary sigh.

"I'm trying to help you, I'm here for you. As you have been for me…"

Alex took another sip of her glass, pointing at her sister.

"Yes, you do well to mention that," she snapped. "I spent my whole life sacrificing everything for you! I only did that! Dad did it for you and where did that bring him! I lost Maggie, I don't have a fiancée, no father…"

Kara lowered her head, shocked by her sister's words.

"Alex, don't say that, please…"

"Why?" continued his sister in a cold tone. "Only the truth hurts. Everyone treats you as a hero, but you can't protect those you love, and that's true. Look at Dad and look at Mon-El!"

She took another sip of her drink, before retorting in an icy voice:

"If I could make a wish, it would be to have **never** met you. I wish you **never **disembark in our lives. You're not my sister and you're not a hero, you're nothing to me! So get out away and leave me alone before screwing up someone else's life!"

Deeply upset, Kara watched as her sister sank into the booze before leaving her tears in her eyes. She left the bar, and burst into tears.

* * *

A few hours later, determined to cheer Alex, Supergirl flew over the city of National City, in the middle of the night, in search of individuals being involved in the secret and diabolical organization of the name Cadmus, which was run by his worst enemy Lilian Luthor. Once she found her, she would force her to confess where to find Jeremiah Danvers.

She used her super-hearing, hoping to detect a sound that would betray Cadmus, but until then, she had found nothing. For months, Lilian Luthor had been discreet and this greatly worried the daughter of Krypton.

Fortunately, Winn had given her an old address, where Cadmus used his laboratory. Today it had become a simple abandoned warehouse. It could be a good track. Krypton's daughter landed, and explored the scene with her X-ray vision. The walls were all lead. Convenient. Lilian Luthor knew what she was doing to hide herself. Kara remained focused, but had a hard time. Alex's words had really upset her. The one and only good thing that had happened since the Daxamites attack was the marriage of his sister and Maggie Sawyer. And today, both had broken their engagement. Alex was at worst, as was Supergirl. If she couldn't find a track to Jeremiah Danvers, she didn't know what to do to fix things between her and Alex. Her sister was an inspiration to her. She was his greatest strength. She had to succeed.

She was so fuzzy with all that was going on in her head that she'd not heard the intruders coming towards her, until it was too late. A door opened suddenly, and before she could react, a smoke bomb formed near her, giving off green smoke. Supergirl realized it was kryptonite and felt weak and smothered. Then four Cadmus agents made their entry. One of them had an electric baton, another with a firearm, and another with a large assault rifle containing alien bullets. Supergirl threw herself on them to surprise them, knowing she had to get by quickly. She grabbed two of them with her fist, but was not quick enough to block the agent's powerful shot that hit her at the back of the knee, releasing a cry of pain. At that moment, she was hit by the blast of the cannon that emitted a kind of kryptonite energy, throwing it against the wall and collapsing and screaming. The agent with the electric baton shocked her with his weapon, weakening him terribly. Another agent put a collar on her that neutralized her powers. Kara was doing everything to defend herself, but she received the butt of a gun on her head, knocking her out at once. Before she lost consciousness, she heard a voice from the agents talking to a radio:

«We got her! Target acquired.»

* * *

The only sound that came to her was a vague radio background. Her wide open eyes could only make out fog. And her whole body was in pain.

Kara tried to open her eyes completely, but a bright red light blinded her. She tried to move her arms, but something held them prisoners. She decided to move her fingers. This simple contraction of fingers required a colossal effort.

As she went, she watched her surroundings. Outside the bright red light that stood above her head, dazzling her eyes, Supergirl found that she was in a dark room. She wore a white dress spotted with blue, as in hospitals. She was barefoot too.

Then slowly, she realized that she was on a metal table that was cold to her. And that her hands and feet were chained to the table. The room she was in now was much more advanced than the one she had met before. Her cell was flooded with red sunlight and the room was equipped with lamps that, she was sure, had something to do with kryptonite. Red sunlight was worse than Kryptonite because, even if it didn't cause any pain, it would remain weakened without the possibility of recovery until it was exposed to the yellow sun.

The cell door opened and Lillian Luthor entered with two guards, including a Cyborg Superman looming in the background.

"Nice to see you again, Supergirl, I hope you enjoy your new home," Lilian said nicely, as if it were two acquaintances meeting in a lunch. "My guards did not bother you too much, I hope?"

"Go to Hell!"Kara snapped, weakly.

"In a way," said Lilian, « I must thank you, Supergirl. You have contributed to my cause, the one for which my son has already sacrificed himself, with your actions. Your entanglement with the Daxamites has not only proven that you and your cousin are not strong enough to save this world, but that deep down, you can be as wild as any of us humans. And now, people are wondering, in the traitorous recesses of their hearts and minds: "What if Supergirl decided to turn against us?"»

The kryptonian remained silent, glaring at Lilian. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of having succeeded in hurting her.

"And yes, public opinion towards you can change at any time,"added Lilian in an exultant tone.

"You got me," Kara answered in a calm, dry voice. "What do you want? Kill me?"

"Kill you?" exclaimed the matriarch Luthor, as if she felt offended. "No my goodness! I'll not kill you! There was a time when I wanted it, certainly, but not anymore."

"And what has changed?" asked Supergirl, frowning.

"Recently, I made an absolutely incredible discovery," Lilian continued with a beaming smile. "I learned about the Multiverse, and I came across a particularly interesting Earth. I met some very special people who were interested in anything out of the ordinary. I told them about you, and they were very interested. They asked me to deliver you to them. I think ... they have specific projects for you. I will leave you in their hands.

Supergirl seemed worried, wondering who spoke the shrewee Luthor. On which Earth could we be interested in the great powers of Krypton's last daughter?

Lilian retired and left the room, smirking at Kara.

"Goodbye Supergirl. This is the last time we see each other, now."

Leaving the dark room, Supergirl struggled as best she could. Alas, she stretched out her arms, forced herself, pushing her body in all directions, she could not free herself from her shackles under the red sunlamps. She was a prisoner, and saw no escape.

* * *

When Alex woke up the next day, she didn't smell very well. Alcohol and beer prevented discernment. She didn't know how she managed to get home. She had a big hangover. Slowly, she had taken a glass of water, and began to find her wits. She remembered with horror what she had been balancing at Kara the night before. How could she have uttered such horror over her sister? How her grief justified this attitude? No, she was going to talk to Kryptonian and explain herself as an adult.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Kara's number, but found her messenger. She left a message.

"Hey Kara. I doubt that I must be the last person you want to talk to. I'm sober this time. And I really don't know what took me last night, I'm sorry. Even sorry is a euphemism. I am so mad at myself, you can't know. Call me, please, we can talk between sisters. Bye!"

Shortly after, Alex was almost sober again, and ready to go to work at the DEO, when his phone rang. Thinking of Kara, she hurried to answer, but fell on J'onn J'onzz who informed her that Supergirl had missing. Apparently, she had launched her full sandstone to hunt down Cadmus last night, and we had lost touch with her.

Terribly worried, Alex thought back to what she had screamed at her sister the day before. Kara had to leave to track Cadmus because of her. She had to be found as soon as possible, something had happened to him.

"Oh God, Kara, where are you?" Elder Danvers asked anxiously.

* * *

Kara woke up, tied to a chair, as kryptonite emitters overwhelmed her. As she watched her new surroundings, a silhouette of a man walked toward her. He was a tall bald man with a monocle on his right eye. The man looked at the kryptonian with a grin.

"Hallo Fräulein," he said with a strong German accent. "Welcome to our Earth."

"Who are you?" asked Supergirl, worried about the turn of events.

"Wolfgang Von Strucker," the man replied, bowing his head. "I am also called Baron Strucker. I am one of the leaders of Hydra, and I was fascinated to discover not only the existence of the Multiverse, but also you, an alien with powers beyond the human. You are prodigious."

"What's that Hydra?" added the kryptonienne, contemplating the German with anxiety.

"A world organization to take control of this Earth, and you, Fräulein, you will help us! _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place._"

Supergirl stared fiercely at her captor.

"That's not gonna happen! Screw you!"

"We are coming to a new era," continued Baron Strucker, "an era of miracles. Miracles that will change the world forever. And these Avengers can't do anything to stop us."

"The Avengers?" Kara frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll meet them once you join us," Strucker added with a grin.

"No way!" repeated Supergirl fiercely. "I'm not cooperate!"

Strucker continued to smile, while guards came into the room with a strange, tall scepter with a twinkling light at the top.

"You will cooperate, Fräulein, whether you like it or not," answered the German, taking the scepter.

He positioned the tip of the scepter on Supergirl's forehead. Immediately, she remained inert, as if something seized her mind. Strucker looked at her with a satisfied air.

* * *

Later, in one of Hydra's laboratories, Srucker went to his men. They greeted him by raising their arms, as a sign of fascist salvation

"Hail Hydra!" Screamed they.

"Hail!" replied Baron Strucker. "Meine Herren, I show you our new weapon that will rid us of the Avengers and help us to dominate this world."

At these words, he brought in Supergirl. She now wore a dark suit with a red cape and the symbol of a skull surrounded by tentacles instead of her family emblem. Her gaze was not human, as it was manipulated. Kara was gone.

"This is Supergirl!" Strucker went on.

The Kryptonian raised her arm in the air, making the same fascist hello.

"Hail Hydra!"she said.

After a brief look with the men, Krypton's daughter turned to Baron Strucker.

"I swear fidelity to Hydra! And I'll kill your Avengers!"

"Well," said the German with a sinister look.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

For several days, Supergirl was missing. The DEO was boiling, and was doing everything to find her. The old secret bases Cadmus had been searched century comb, without any result. Alex was more than helpless. Knowing Kara held captive made her unhappy. She cursed herself for being odious to her, with her intoxicated state. To have refused the shoulder of his sister.

_I'll never forgive myself if something has happened to her!_ _All this it's my fault._ _I pushed her to hunt down Cadmus to find Papa!_ _If only… _

As always, J'onn J'onzz put a comforting hand on hER shoulder.

"We're going to find her, Alex," he promised, every time the young woman was hurt.

"J'onn, it's my fault …"

"Alex …"

"If I had not sayed this horrors in her face, she would never have stalked Cadmus..."

"You're not responsible for anything," assured him the Martian with lead. "The only culprits are those who hold her. We'll find and deliver Supergirl. Be strong for Kara."

"Tell me you've found something," Alex said with a beseeching look.

"Our team has surveyed the whole city," I said, sighing. "But until then, nothing useful has been found."

Computer expert Winn Schott came to them.

"I have good news," he said. "I had a satellite analysis to report any activity regarding kryptonite, it could show us where Kara is being held."

"And you got a result?" Alex said with a look of hope.

"Yes and no," replied Winn, with embarrassment. "After the invasion of the Daxamites, several sources of kryptonites have been scattered throughout the area, and they hinder our research. So, we have several possible places where Kara could be."

"How many?" asked J'onn.

"Around a ten."

Alex gave a long sigh of helplessness.

"All right, we'll split up several groups, search for areas and cover more land," said the Martian, calling his agents.

"I want to participate, J'onn," Alex insisted. "I need to go out, otherwise I will lose my mind if I continue to stay here. I must intervene."

"I will send a team with you to one of these possible locations. Agent Danvers, if you see Kara, Lilian Luthor or anything related to Cadmus, you contact us to ask for reinforcements. Don't take action alone.

"Yes, sir," replied the young woman, shaking her head.

* * *

In a former abandoned Cadmus warehouse, Alex and a team of DEO officers were clearing their way through the door, arms raised, ready to move in. The young woman moved away from the group, while holding her weapon pointed in front of her.

After sneaking into several nooks, she fell on a straight figure in front of her. As she gets closer, she recognizes Lilian Luthor, her back turned. Alex turned off his GPS, as well as his radio, to avoid being heard and pointed his right weapon at the matriarch Luthor.

"Put your hands up," she demanded as she moved closer to her.

Lilian turned around and gave him a smirk.

"Alexandra Danvers. I was wondering when will you be able to find me? Are you still drunk?"

"Don't worry, I'm clean now!" Alex shouted, his voice hard. "Tell me where is my sister?"

"You want to talk about Supergirl? Didn't I do you a favor by getting rid of her? Your family is broken because of this alien. Don't know that?

"Lilian, I'll only ask you once: where is my sister?"

Alex seemed threatening, while Lilian continued to be jovial, as if she were having fun.

"What makes you think that I will answer you?"

Mad with rage, Alex tapped in the face of the matriarch Luthor with the butt of her weapon, this one fell to the ground.

"You took my father!" she exclaimed, beside herself. "I'll not let you take my sister! Tell me where she is, or I swear I'll not hesitate to make you suffer! You want to prove that aliens are a threat? You'll see that I can be even worse than Supergirl. Now, for the last time, _**where is Kara**_?"

Lilian stood up, rubbing her face.

"You're a great fighter, Alex", she admitted. But that will be useless. "Your _sister_ as you say… isn't here. And it would surprise me that Supergirl would come back to National City one day."

"What do you mean?" Alex replied, still angry.

"Have you heard about the multiverse?"

Alex looked surprised, but kept his temper cold.

"Maybe, why?" she said.

"I met people ... idealists," Lilian explained. "I told them about Supergirl, and they were… how to say… interested in her. They said they had the means to control her, to make her a weapon. A manipulable puppet. I delivered them your _sister_"… There you go! They also told me that they had big plans for her. If you want to go get her, you'll have to go to their Earth. But even if you go, it will be too late. Supergirl definitely needs to work for them right now.

After a moment of astonishment, Alex punched Lilian in the face, and turned on his radio.

"J'onn," she called.

"Alex, where were you?" the Martian's voice said. "We had lost contact with you."

"Just a technical problem," Alex said quickly. "I know where Kara is. I need to search the warehouse where I am. We must quickly find the interdimensional extrapolator of Cadmus."

* * *

Since the Battle of New York, everything had changed. People had just discovered that they were not alone in the universe. But had also learned that the universe was even bigger and more dangerous than one might think.

A strange portal had opened over Manhattan, in the sky, allowing the invasion of alien creatures out of the worst nightmares. Horrible creatures had split the air and ravaged entire crowds with their devastating lasers and caused countless destruction. But as humanity witnessed the unleashing of this absolute evil, it also saw its greatest hope.

That day, the most powerful Heroes of the Earth had joined forces to roll back the threat: The Avengers came during the day. Captain America, a World War II man who served his country in times of great peril, once again risked his life to end tyranny. Hulk, a monster hated and rejected by all, had fought for a world that had never done anything to defend it. Thor, a prince warrior from another dimension, had valiantly fought for a planet and a people who were not his own. Black Widow, a mysterious spy and expert in martial arts, had proved that her loyalty was infallible. Hawkeye, a loyal SHIELD agent and famous archer, had stood up to Thor's evil brother Loki, who had bewitched his spirit. Finally, Iron Man had propelled a nuclear missile through the portal towards an unknown area of the universe. Tony Stark, the man inside the armor, was a billionaire so rich that he could have chosen to bury himself peacefully in a bunker. But it had happened otherwise. He had dared to defy all risks.

The Avengers had saved everyone. As they never stopped doing it.

Some time later, our heroes had discovered that SHIELD had been infiltrated by the Hydra, a terrorist organization dating from World War II, from the ranks of the international defense organization, to its very base. Captain America had waged a courageous fight to save humans.

SHIELD was now dissolved. But a handful of agents still continued to work in the shadows for the good of humanity, and the organization once so powerful had been reduced to a small team of faithful elements.

Without the SHIELD Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner, the man who was turning into a Hulk, went to work together to create a highly sophisticated defense system meant to protect humanity from future assaults.

Stark personally financed the transformation of the official Stark Industries building in New York into the Avengers Tower.

The Tower was the base of operations for the Avengers. Together or separately, they could carry out their missions safely. And it was then, one fine day, that Thor came to inform his friends of a terrible discovery ...

While traveling the lands of his kingdom of Asgard, the prince had discovered that his brother Loki, the one who allowed the Chitauris creatures to invade the Earth, had lost his scepter during the Battle of New York. This object not only allowed to project powerful discharges of energy, but also to control the minds of others. Thor explained to his team that it was more than a weapon, because it was also a source of powerful and unknown energy. If he fell into the wrong hands he could be used for horrible purposes ... but that risk was real. Baron Strucker, the current leader of the Hydra, had recovered the scepter of Loki. And surely he already had some bad projects in mind.

Aware of the danger, the Avengers decided to join forces to find Baron Strucker's secret HQ, targeting and searching all Hydra bases around the world. Alas, despite all their efforts, their research was futile.

Completely isolated, a building stood outside New York, with a palisade surrounded by security cameras. This place was a base of the Hydra, one of the last still intact, and the body was doing everything to defend it, at any price.

Tony Stark, in his armor of Iron Man, launched his battle cry to the attention of the rest of his comrades ... And the Avengers went into action!

Iron Man used its ultra-sophisticated lasers, also known as "repulsor to strafe the Hydra's assault tanks. Captain America, on his roaring motorcycle, rushed at the enemy's soldiers, and threw his shield at them, who struck them and returned to his owner. As more men continued to come out of the base, a huge hammer rose from the sky and mown down several of them before returning to his master's hands.

Hydra men fired several powerful flamethrowers at Thor, but they missed him. They had to go through Hawkeye's arrows, armed with his bow and arrows. Satisfied with his small surprise effect, the archer Avenger smiled and rushed over the men of the Hydra, touching them with his arrows.

The Avengers scored, but the Hydra soldiers remained confident. They were much larger in number and had a column of tanks. The Avengers were only a handful.

Until Hulk came on the scene.

He lands like a missile, digging a crater in the ground. He accidentally crushed a tank that he shattered. Then he began to crush his enemies with method. And it was at that moment that Hydra's army began to seriously doubt to win.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Baron Strucker entered the command post.

"What is happening?" he roared, out of him.

"Herr Strucker… these are the Avengers!" cried a soldier, terrified. "They found us!"

"Are our armies able to contain them?" asked Strucker.

Trembling with fear, the man just stammered:

"These are the Avengers, Herr Strucker!"

The Hydra leader frowned. Obviously, his troops were scared.

"Deploy the tanks," he ordered the soldiers. "And concentrate the shots on the weakest elements. We must force them to retreat while we evacuate Loki's Scepter."

"But, Herr Strucker," stammered the panicked soldier, "we will never succeed in repelling them. These are the Avengers, with all due respect."

"We have what they do not have. Send our new weapon on them. They will not do the weight against _**her**_."

* * *

At the DEO command post, Winn was analyzing the device called "extrapolator Which normally allowed travel through other parallel lands. Alex came to him.

"Winn, you found something?" he asked, impatient to find his sister.

"In theory, this thing should get you here ... where the people who spoke to Luthor, would retain Kara. But only in theory. Alex, we have no idea what is waiting for us there. Even my knowledge is limited."

"There is no time to wait," Alex replied dryly. "The more we delay, the less chance we have to find Kara."

"You're sure you want to do that?" Winn asked, anxious.

"I must. I have to go save my sister."

* * *

"What's the situation, Stark?" questioned Captain America, by radio intercom.

"JARVIS doesn't detect electromagnetic signals", explained Iron Man. "On the other hand, they're heavily armed."

"Take the scepter again before they use it for odious purposes," Thor replied.

"Great, we'll still have fun!" Black Widow told them, joining the fight in full struggle with a soldier.

"Don't let us distract. We must find the scepter, and put an end to this madness!" cried the prince of Asgard.

As soon as the few Hydra soldiers were cleared, the Avengers made their way to the main entrance of the enemy base. As the doors opened, a black silhouette sliced into the door frame of the base. It was a young woman, dressed in a dark suit with a red cape and the symbol of a skull surrounded by tentacles. Her gaze was empty of expression.

"Oh, we're recruiting cheerleaders at Hydra?" exclaimed Iron Man, looking at the strange young woman.

"Stark, focus," said Captain, not losing sight of the young woman in the black suit.

She began to blow, immediately, the Avengers were pushed back, by her powerful super-breath. Iron Man was the first to get up and rushed towards the young woman. He showed in his armored hand a powerful burst of energy that reached his target, but it came out without the slightest scratch. She grabbed the two fists of the machine man and began to disrupt his costume. And sent him waltzing away.

"Damn, what hell are we up against, JARVIS?" Tony Stark asked in his suit.

"I don't know, sir, I'm working on it," said the artificial intelligence of his suit.

Black Widow and Hawkeye attacked with their weapons, but neither the bullets nor the arrows managed to get rid of the strange young woman.

It was at this moment that an interdimensional portal on the battlefield emerges from nowhere, Alex Danvers' silhouette appears and lands in the middle of the battlefield.

While observing his environment, Alex glanced at the Avengers, intrigued, and eventually glimpsed at his sister Kara. But was stunned by her dark dress and her empty look.

"Oh no! Kara! **KARA!**"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is an another chapter! Good reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

For days, Alex had been looking for his sister Kara, with no results. And it is on another Earth that she succeeded. And what she saw under eyes, she was not prepared. She saw her sister, dressed in a dark dress with, instead of her kryptonian family emblem, the symbol of a skull surrounded by tentacles. And she fought a whole band of heroes who faced her. Distraught, Alex rushed to the battlefield.

"Kara! Kara!"

The kryptonian repelled the attacks of the Avengers, one by one. The Asgardian Thor brandished his hammer and sent it straight on her, propelling her back. Half sounded, Kara got up painfully, to be beaten by the giant green Hulk. The latter pressed his huge fists on Krypton's daughter, pushing her to the ground, under the plaintive gaze of Alex.

Kara eventually jumped a phenomenal jump, surprising Hulk, and flew away from him. She arrived at Steve Rogers. The latter sent him his right shield over his head, but Kara grabbed her by the way and sent her back to her master.

Alex took the opportunity to run towards her.

"Kara! Kara, stop!"

Elder Danvers came to stand in front of her sister, who was still looking at her with an empty expression.

"Kara, it's me, Alex! I'm here! It's Alex! What are you dressed as?"

Kara had no reaction to the sight of her adoptive sister. As for the Avengers, she looked at her with a cold face, to Alex's astonishment.

"Oh, Kara! What the hell did they do to you?"

Then the Kryptonian catches Alex by the throat lifting her off the ground. Elder Danvers was doing everything to get away, but her sister had too much grip on her neck. She felt her breath leave her.

"Kara… Please… don't... don't do that... I can't… breathe.…"

Then came Captain America who threw himself on Kara, immediately releasing Alex. She took the opportunity to catch her breath as she watched her sister fight the Avenger.

Steve managed to send a big punch in the kryptonian's jaw, pushing her back. He wanted to hit her again in the face, when she grabbed his fist and twisted him. Captain America groaned in pain as he struggled to free himself from his huge, massive fist.

Thor brandished his hammer again and smashed the floor, throwing powerful thunderbolts that threw Kara away from Steve Rogers. Iron Man joined him.

"Who is she?" he asked the God of Thunder.

"I have no idea," Thor replied, intrigued by the colossal force of kryptonian.

"So she doesn't come from Asgard?"

"No, this is the first time I meet someone like her."

Black Widow joined them, staring at Kara, who was still nailed to the ground by lightning.

"Why would someone like her associate with Hydra?" she jerked.

Steve Rogers got up and picked up his shield.

"We'll know it soon," he said, wanting to prepare for the fight.

Alex, who had just caught his breath, got up, massaging his neck.

"Wait! Wait!"

Kara had just got up and looked around. All Avengers and Alex were standing close to her.

"You will all die, in the name of Hydra!" she chanted.

And at her words, she clapped her hands, causing a powerful shock wave that propelled everyone back, destabilizing them.

Alex stood up and ran towards the kryptonian.

"Kara! Recover your sens! I don't know what happened to you, but I know you're not yourself! You have to fight! I'll not let you down, because you are my sister and I love you!"

Kara still looked at her with an icy expression.

"Kara Danvers is gone! She's dead! I only exist to serve Hydra!" she scolded with an inhuman glance.

"No!" exclaimed Alex, horrified.

She used her heat vision to blow up a whole barrel of oil. The explosion that followed sent a shockwave through our heroes again. Kara flew into the air. Hulk began to jump like a missile into the sky, in order to reach his enemy, but the Kryptonian was faster than him. She grabbed Hulk by the hand, and sent him to the ground. The landing of the green Goliath on the ground caused a huge earthquake.

The few remaining Hydra soldiers fled at full speed.

Alex stood up again to see Kara fly into the sky, looking helplessly.

"What happened to you, Kara?" she exclaimed, in a broken voice.

In shock, she remembered the scene of the bar, where she had thrown horrors on her sister. If only she had not been so violent in her remarks, nothing of the whole situation would have happened.

_It's my fault! It's my fault!_

Then, wanting to get out of his stupor, Alex decided to move… to be surrounded by the Avengers. Iron Man was standing in front of the young woman, her repulsors in her hand ready to fire. Hawkeye waving his bow on her. Captain America, Black Widow and Thor standing close to Alex, suspiciously.

Not allowing herself to be dismounted, she retorted dryly, taking out her pistol:

"**Let me go!**"

"Not until you answer our questions, little lady," said Iron Man.

"Who are you?" asked Steve Rogers.

"It's none of your business," Alex retorted, still in a dry, icy voice, holding his gun in his hand. "I have no time to lose with you, whoever you are!"

The Thunder God hastened to add a harsh voice:

"We neither, we have no time to lose. And you have no idea what you're dealing with!"

Alex didn't lower his gun and remained cold:

"I don't care who you are. I have nothing against you. I want my sister!"

"You have no chance against us! Lower your weapon," said Black Widow in a calm voice.

"And if I refuse? What are you going to do to me? You're going to order your green Goliath to crush me like pancakes?" retorted Elder Danvers, pointing to Hulk, who was hitting on Hydra vehicles. "Or it's the built like a wall with the hammer that will strike me?"

"You don't really know who you're talking to," Thor said, feeling insulted.

"Let's say I'm not from around here. I come from far away!"

"Where do you come from, little lady? Iron Man asked. "Canada? Australia?"

"Not exactly, it's a bit more complicated! And don't call me little lady, metal man!"

Steve put down his shield and spoke in a calm voice, raising his hand with a sign of appeasement.

"Listen, ma'am, we don't want to fight you. We are looking for a weapon that Hydra holds. Where is it? And who is this girl who attacked us?"

"Yeah, I'll give you one better question. What's that the Hydra?" Alex retorted, still chilling,

"Are you serious?" exclaimed the astonished voice of Iron Man. "You're not from Hydra? Where's the Loki's scepter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex scoffed impatiently and frustrated. "I don't care about your business. I want my…"

"…sister," Hawkeye finished wearily, "Its understandable. So, what are you doing here?"

Before Alex could retort again, several explosions shot out of nowhere, barely touching our heroes. Kara was flying through the air and using her thermal vision to destroy any facility that could cause dangerous explosions.

Alex took the opportunity to slip away quietly, while the Avengers mobilized to fight back. Thor leapt into the air and threw his hammer that hit Kara in the chest propelling her away into the trees. The Asgardian raised his hand and called his magical weapon which returned to his grip. He went in the air looking for kryptonian.

While Iron Man turned to his companions.

"Whoever this flying and super-strong girl is, she ran away with the people of Hydra," he said.

"They had to send it to us for a diversion," Black Widow added. "Against whom one fights?"

"The only one who can give us answers is this red-haired woman who seems to know her well," replied Steve Rogers.

"You think the flying girl is her sister?" asked Natasha, suspiciously. "If the blonde is almighty, the redhead should be too. Why did she fire a weapon?"

"She may be her sister," Hawkeye replied, "but not like her. Otherwise, she would have attacked us like the other girl."

"Great," retorted Iron Man, "but we still do not know who we're fighting against."

Thor came back to them, landing on the ground.

"I lost her. She was flying north. I don't know who she is, but what is certain is that she doesn't come from Asgard, I swear. We have to do something else. And the red-haired woman, did you get anything off her?"

"No, she's disappeared like Houdini!" replied Tony Stark.

"You think she doesn't come from Hydra?" asked Clint Barton.

"I saw her eyes," said Natasha, "She really didn't seem to know Hydra. She wasn't lying about that. And it is clear that she wasn't interested in us."

"And it's also clear that she did not seem to know us at all," Steve added, shaking his head."The whole question is there, who are these two women and where do they come from?"

* * *

After siding with the Avengers, Alex had snuck into the old Hydra base, now abandoned. She had traveled all the corners of the abandoned place in the hope of finding a track that would lead to Kara, without results. She came across torn and burned paper documents. The occupants of this base were eager to remove any trace of their passage. Who these people were, they were professionals. No imprint, everything was cleaned so that we did not go up to them.

Distraught, Alex landed on his knees, eyes upset. Not only did she not know what had happened to Kara, but her sister was still missing once again.

How to find her?

As Alex meditated in his thoughts, a voice echoed throughout the place:

"I'm afraid that the answers that you're searching for won't be found in here."

Fast as lightning, Alex got up and waved his weapon right in front of her.

"Whoever you are, I am armed!" she warned, in a threatening voice. "Show yourself!"

A figure emerged slowly, and she could see a black man wearing a leather blouse. The man was bald and wore a black cover on his left eye. The man was serene and remained calm.

"Who are you?" Alex retorted coldly. "And what do you want?"

"Relax, relax," said the man, with a soft voice. "If I had wanted to kill you, we would not have this conversation, you and me. You can put away your weapon, Agent Danvers. I'm not your enemy."

Stunned, Alex stared at the black man, eyes wide with stupor.

"You know who I am?" she said, shocked.

"Alexandra Danvers, you come from another Earth different from ours," calmly replied the man, as if nothing had happened. "I also know about your sister. I've known about the multiverse a long time ago, and you have no idea how many extraordinary things I've seen in my life. Put away your weapon, Alex. As I told you, I'm not your enemy. I'm coming to help you find your sister."

Alex lowered her weapon, without soothing her mistrust. She wasn't going to trust the first comer who claimed to help her.

"Who are you?" she said, and give me a good reason to believe you.

"My name is Nick Fury. Not long ago, I was running a government organization called SHIELD that was responsible for protecting our country from all kinds of terrorist and extra-terrestrial attacks. We were the largest military power in the world. In recent years, we have had to deal with the increasing number of people with amazing powers and visitors from other worlds. Two years ago, our city of New York ended up being the scene of an alien attack, and to solve this problem, we had to train the Avengers' team. These are the superheroes you just met a few moments ago. Following this battle in New York, our organization became known around the world. And recently… We learned that SHIELD had been infiltrated by Hydra, which forced us to dissolve our agency in order to eradicate this organization."

"What is it, the Hydra?" asked Alex.

"A terrorist organization that has existed since the Second World War. They have been trying for decades to find weapons of destruction that can enslave the world. And since the Hydra became aware of the multiverse, their scientists want at all costs to seize all unknown technologies to create powerful and lethal weapons. They are the ones who hold your sister. They managed to enslave her and use her as a weapon. A weapon against the Avengers. And after, they will seek to dominate our world with the help of your Supergirl."

"And how could they enslave my sister?" asked the suspicious girl. "I know Kara. She would never bow to Nazi terrorists in her full sandstone."

"In addition to your sister," Fury continued, "Hydra also has a weapon from another world that is Loki's Scepter. A weapon able of handling any spirit."

"You just told me that you dissolved your SHIELD" retorted Alex, "so you don't control anything anymore. So how can you know all that?"

"You're right, Alex," the black man replied simply. "I'm only an old man who no longer directs anyone. Nevertheless, I continue to keep my eyes - at least, my only still valid eye - on anything that threatens our country and our Earth. I'm an old man who still has a lot of resources. Nobody knows where to find me. Neither my government nor the Hydra. Not even the Avengers. I'm a ghost in the eyes of the world."

"You say you want to help me find my sister. How can I find her?"

"If you want to save your sister, you will need help. Go see the Avengers. They will help you save your sister from Hydra."

Nick Fury slowly approached Alex and handed him a piece of paper. She took the paper and read the word on the paper.

"Go to New York and go to that address. That's where their headquarters are. Tell them for you and your sister. You will have a chance to save her. I'm just an old man who has withdrawn from everything."

And he walked away from Alex, as if nothing had happened.

"Wait, you still have not told me why I would trust you," said the suspicious young woman.

Fury froze, and turned his head back slightly.

"You've no reason to trust me or to believe me," he replied. "I don't lead anything anymore, but my mission to protect the world hasn't changed. If your sister stays in the clutches of Hydra, many innocent lives will be in danger of death. As well in my Earth as in yours. Think about that, Alex."

And he just left, leaving Alex, alone and dazed.

She remained motionless for a moment, meditating on what Fury had just taught her, and decided to leave the old Hydra base.

* * *

After finding an abandoned motorcycle near the base, Alex rushed to the big city of New York, following Nick Fury's instructions.

She asked her way to a mustachioed old man on a street in New York.

"The Tower is on your left, all in front of you. You can't miss it," replied the old man.

"Thank you very much," Alex replied kindly.

"You will join the Avengers to save the world?" said the old man, rather astonished.

"We can say that," Alex said simply starting his motorcycle.

"I wish you good luck, my child," said the old man, walking away with a big, friendly smile. "And you know… I guess one person can make a difference. 'Nuff said."*

Alex looked at the address on the paper and finally discovered the great Avengers Tower.

She returned to be welcomed by a certain Maria Hill. She asked to see the Avengers, told her about the Hydra base and Kara. Immediately, the secretary led her to the superheroes.

Tony Stark stood with Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha and Clint Barton, discussing how to trace Hydra, while trying to find out the identity of the mysterious super-powerful girl who had attacked them. They received Maria Hill who brought Alex back to them.

Surprised, the Avengers looked at the newcomer. She was no longer the cold woman they had met. Alex had a look upset and distraught.

"My name is Alex Danvers. My sister's name is Kara. And I need your help to find her. Help me, please,"she said with a supplicating look, full of despair.

* * *

_*** A little cameo from Stan Lee. A great tribute to this man who made us dream with his heroes. R.I.P. Stan Lee!**_

**By the way, I'm coming to post the ****first chapter of a crossover story between Arrow and Avengers. This story takes place at the same time as Sister's Duty! I wanted to introduce Flash and Arrow into Avengers, so I decided to do it. Both stories are related. I will put some references!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A majestic pine forest surrounded an old fortress built on top of a hill. Any painter would dream to reproduce this landscape on a canvas… without including small security cameras installed everywhere, of course. A whole procession of tanks and military vehicles were heading for the woods. This place served as a new base for the Hydra. And the body was doing everything to defend it to the end.

In an underground laboratory, Kara, in her new dark outfit, stood beside Baron Strucker, along with a scientist working for Hydra.

"The Avengers were able to flush us out ..." stammered the scientist.

"They couldn't have the Scepter," said Strucker. "It's a success! Thanks to our Supergirl!"(He pointed at the kryptonian). "With what we have in addition, they will be totally overwhelmed. Here comes the age of miracles, doctor. Miracles. And this is us who produce them!"

He waved a fascist salute, and Kara made the same gesture.

"And our new partner is one! Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" Kara answered in a very neutral voice.

* * *

In the Avengers' Tower in New York, Alex was standing in front of the Avengers. She exposed them absolutely everything. After explaining to them the existence of the Multiverse, she told them the Earth she came from, as well as the home planet of her sister Kara, exposing them that she was a super-hero known as Supergirl. She also told them that her sister had been abducted and brought to their Earth before being brainwashed by the Hydra. That henceforth, Kara acted against her will, obediently obeying those who held her.

When she was done, everyone looked at her in astonishment. Finally, Tony Stark began to break the silence:

"So the Multiverse theory is true? Interesting!"

"Stark," Steve Rogers snapped. "This is not the time."

"I told you everything," said Alex, with a supplicating look.

"And we're supposed to believe everything you've told us?" retorted Black Widow.

"I have no reason to hide anything," said the DEO officer.

"Despite the fact that she attacked us, and almost killed us?"

"I told you, Kara is acting against her will. Usually, she would never do that. My sister would never have been subjected to terrorists of her full sandstone."

Tony intervened summing up:

"So, we are supposed to apprehend… a super strong and indestructible woman, able to fly and burn us to ashes with her eyes."

"I'm sure there's a way to reach Kara, despite what his captors have done to her," Alex said confidently.

"We will," Steve Rogers said in a neutral tone.

Everyone had looked at him. While Captain America stared at the young woman from another Earth.

"If what you say is true, then your sister isn't allied to the Hydra, but a victim."

"You think they've bewitched him with Loki's Scepter," said Clint Barton, "As it did to me?"

"Probably," Thor nodded. "The Scepter can affect any spirit, whatever the person."

"So if you could get me back, it can make **her** back,"said the Avenger archer with aplomb.

"Certainly," Steve added.

Alex gave a long sigh of relief. She felt a glimmer of hope for her sister.

"Excuse me," intervened Bruce Banner who had remained behind, "But by which we begin to find… Supergirl?"

"We're exploring all the old Hydra bases with those we've already explored," Captain America said. "There is necessarily one that holds it back."

"Thanks," said Alex gratefully.

* * *

In Hydra's base, as scientists worked around her, Kara looked at her surroundings, looking pensive. She thought back to her confrontation with the Avengers, and also this woman who was not trying to reach her, even if she had wanted to. There was something about this Alex which caused the kryptonian to react under influence. His instructions were to follow the orders of Hydra whose goal was to overthrow the governments of the world to set up a totalitarian and fascist world, eliminating all the potential threats that could halt his new world order. The destruction of the champions of the Earth would abolish the great victory of the organization. It was Kara's goal, to improve the world.

Near her, Strucker was in conversation with one of his scientists.

"We may have a problem," explained the scientist."While Supergirl faced the Avengers, a red-haired woman came out of nowhere and stood between her and them. The facial recognition didn't give anything. No idea who this woman is, but it seems that she is related to Supergirl, because she did not try to destroy her. She was trying to reach him psychologically."

He showed her a tablet, revealing a photo taken by a security camera, revealing the face of Alex Danvers. Strucker frowned while retorting:

"So, this woman represents a danger for us. She must be eradicated. Supergirl?"

The latter returned to earth, and went to the Baron.

"Herr Strucker."

He showed her the image of Alex.

"This woman is a big problem for our project. You must kill her on the spot."

Kara looked at Alex's image neutrally, then looked back at Strucker.

"And for the Avengers?"

* * *

In the Avengers Tower, the superheroes searched their data for clues that might reveal Hydra bases locations. Not knowing what else to do but wait, Alex was standing by the window with a magnificent view of New York City. She watched the big city, thinking of Kara, thinking about how to save her. With emotion, she remembered the cruel words she had swung at her in the face, under the influence of neutral gaze of Supergirl at Hydra's base was necessarily a consequence of her actions towards her sister. She must certainly hate her, but deep inside her, Kara must certainly still have affection for her sister.

Alex had tears in his eyes, thinking about what she had screamed at him the day before he disappeared.

_"Leave me alone,"_

_"… __I should have a good time and watch you play the superheroes in the red cloak? __No thanks, __I've done enough for you!__"_

_"__I spent my whole life sacrificing everything for you! __I only did that!__"_

_"_ _If I could make a wish, it would be to have __**never **__met __you. __I wish you __**never **__disembark__in our lives.__You're not my sister and you're not a hero, you're nothing to me! __So get out away and leave me alone__before screwing up someone else's life!__"_

Yes, she was angry that night. But it was not directed against Kara. She would like to be able to change that.

_"_ _She held out my arm, and I pushed her back!_ _I threw her like a mess…_ _"_

It was then that a comforting hand rested on his shoulder. Alex jumped and noticed Steve Rogers, standing beside her. The young woman hurried to dry her tears before recovering herself.

"Excuse me, I was somewhere else."

Captain America only gave her a reassuring smile.

"You hold on?"

"I must. I must be strong for Kara. You have something?"

"Not yet, but we're still looking. And we don't stop. We never give up. And especially not us."

Alex now understood what people saw in Captain America, and why he embodied the symbol of America.

"I wish there was a Captain America on my Earth. You know how to reassure people. That's probably why everyone look to you as a their rock."

Steve kept himself from smiling.

"The Multiverse… since I've been free from ice, I'm just learning to readapt myself every day. It's challenging and destabilizing."

"I think…"

Talking with an Avengers leader was a great comfort to Alex. For a moment she had felt soothed. Then, a little later, her remorse at having pushed Kara back, came back to her mind.

Steve noticed his confusion.

" You do not seem to be fine."

Alex restrained himself from crying, but his voice betrayed his grief.

"All this… what happens… Kara trapped and indoctrinated… it's my fault… I'm responsible for all that …"

"Why do you say that?" the Avenger asked him gently.

"The last time my sister and I had saw... I had a dispute with her… Recently, I broke my engagement with… a person I loved very much. We didn't have the same ideas for the future, so we separated. I drowned my sorrows in alcohol. One night when I was completely drunk, Kara wanted to help me… But me, I pushed her back and I hit her with horrors on her… I told her horrible things that I didn't think at all, and she was gone... right after that, she became a prisoner and that's the result… How sorry I was for being with her that night. That's probably why she didn't react when she saw me. She must certainly hate me."

"Given what you told me about your sister, I'm sure deep down she loves you. Show her that you love her in return, that's how you'll reach her. This is the solution."

Alex looked at him, thinking about what he was saying to her.

"And you're wrong to blame yourself. Nothing that happens is your fault. Your sister needs you to be strong for her. You must overtake yourself."

"Captain?"

Both turned to see Clint Barton walk towards them.

"We have something?" Steve asked him.

"It has been captured on social networks, that Hydra was planning to spread an experimental bomb in Las Vegas. A bomb that will make thousands of deaths. We have the location!"

Steve then looked at Alex, who gave him a look.

"Go for that! If lives are in danger, you must intervene. Kara would agree with me if she was there. Go and take care of this bomb! I can stay here, and help if needed, Dr. Banner.

Captain America nodded, while Iron Man and Black Widow joined him.

"Let's go!"

* * *

In the dark starry sky, Supergirl floated in the air, listening to all the sounds around her. Then she started flying in one direction. She flew over the city of New York, and headed for the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Alex was still waiting in a big hall. Thor, Bruce Banner and Hawkeye stayed with her. It had been a while since Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow had left for their Quinjet to Las Vegas. For the moment, they had not heard anything yet.

"I hope I can get my hands on the Scepter," Thor said, twirling his hammer around his head. "The longer he stays, the more dangerous his power becomes."

"And we can reach this Supergirl," Clint added.

"I'll manage Kara," assured Alex.

Then, Bruce went to them.

"Uh … excuse me, but something goes right on us. Something very fast… I don't know what it is."

It was then that a loud crash sounded behind, then a shockwave passed through all of them, sending them projecting at the same time as the shards of glass to the ground, several meters away.

Alex got up quickly, with Thor. Then they saw Supergirl's silhouette float above them, their eyes chilling.

"Kara!" exclaimed Alex, shocked.

"You are all going to die in the name of the Hydra," said the bewitched kryptonian grimly. She pointed to Alex. "You first. I was sent to kill you!"

Then she used her heat vision on Alex Danvers. This one anticipated her gesture, and plunged to the ground to avoid the projectiles of her sister. While Supergirl then launched to murder Alex Danvers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Avengers had just arrived in Las Vegas, in the alley where everyone had been evacuated for security reasons. A strange device was on the ground, no one had touched it yet. Black Widow approached while examining the explosive device. Iron Man and Captain America stood behind her.

"You see something, Romanoff?" Tony Stark asked.

"It looks like a simple hand made bomb, but there is something else."

As Black Widow examined the strange explosive, the other two Avengers looked at each other.

"The people of Hydra have submitted a powerful alien to stop us, why put a bomb in the middle of Las Vegas?" asked Iron Man.

"Something is not right," murmured Captain, pensively.

Indeed, all that did not match. Why want to blow up a city with a bomb, while he had a "armed» even more deadly.

Finally, Natasha looked up at her friends.

"Steve, this isn't a real bomb," she said.

"What?" Tony said through his yellow and red helmet.

"She's fake, it's not a real bomb."

"So, the bomb isn't here…" replied Iron Man.

"Either it's a decoy to attract us here," Captain America finished.

* * *

In the Avengers Tower, Kara had ravaged the big hall. Clint Barton was on the floor, unconscious, while Alex and Thor were still standing in front of the bewitched kryptonian.

"Kara, please, listen to me," Alex pleaded desperately.

Kara rushed at Alex, but Thor stepped in, and both of them flew into the air, beating each other.

Bruce Banner, who had retired, hadn't missed anything.

"It looks like she's ready to kill you," he said to Alex.

"Probably," replied the young woman, her eyes fixed on her sister.

"What can we do to contain her?"

"I'm going to get there!"

Further, Thor and Kara had moved away and fought in the Great Hall. After being thrown to the ground, the kryptonian got up and used her heat vision on Thor. The latter used his hammer Mjolnir to repel the powerful optical bursts. He hit his weapon on the ground, sending out powerful lightning that hit Kara, hurting her a little.

"I do not want to hurt you," he said in a loud voice. "Stay on the ground."

But Kara got up, still with a neutral look.

"**Never!**"

She flew towards him. Thor threw Mjolnir at her. The Kryptonian caught the hammer with her hand… and found herself dragged with it, opposite the big hall. The hammer fell to the ground at the same time.

"You're not yourself, daughter of Krypton! It's the Loki's Scepter that has bewitched you! You must to resist!"

Kara was inert for a moment, as if confused in her thoughts. Thor took the opportunity to join her gently.

"Listen to my voice," whispered the Asgardian."Everything is fine. Take back your sens."

When Thor was about to take her hand, Kara regained her neutral air, and flanked a huge punch right in the jaw of the God of Thunder. And used her heat vision on his chest to push him away.

Thor found herself thrown away as she walked toward him, intent on annihilating her.

Then Alex interposed between two.

"Kara, stop, listen to me, please! You have to listen to me!"

But Krypton's daughter took her arm and pushed her away.

"I'll settle with you later," she told Thor inert on the floor. (She turned to Alex.)"I'll take care of her first. I have to kill her!"

As Kara strode toward her sister, she had risen and raised her arms in the air.

"You'll not kill me, Kara! And you want to know why? Because I love you! You're my sister! You're my family! My hero, and so much more! You don't belong to Hydra! You're not a machine without free will! You're a real person, not a puppet! You're Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton! You're also Kara Danvers and Supergirl! And much more, you have no idea! Remember who you are! From your parents! Alura and Zor-El! Then my family, me, my mother and my father! We brought you a lot!"

It was then that Kara stopped her walk and looked at Alex frowning. She seemed to react. While his sister walked towards her gently.

"I know I told you horrible things the last time we saw. But the truth is that I love you, Kara! I love you with all my heart! What's happening to you now, I'm responsible! It's my fault, all this! I hurt you and I sent you right into Lillian Luthor's trap. It's my fault and I'm really sorry! I was an angry drunk because I refused to admit that Maggie wasn't the woman of my life. I'm not strong without you, Kara! Your coming to my family was the best thing that ever happened to me! I was proud to be your sister, and I'm still today! In the eyes of those who live on our Earth, you're Supergirl, but for me, you are much more than Supergirl, much more! You are my heart and my strength! I want to build a happiness! I would like to build a family, have children, but with you by my side. Because without you, I am nothing. My life doesn't make sense without you! I need you, Kara. I want you to be part of my life, and if one day I get to have children, I want them to know you. I want you to be part of their lives. Stay with me! Because I've no idea what life can be without you, and quite honestly, I don't want to find out! Stay with me!"

Upon hearing Alex's words, Kara's gaze changed. She seemed shocked and confused. Eyes wide of sadness. Then, Alex took the opportunity to take his hand.

"I have faith in you, Kara! You're strong! You can resist what these Nazis have done to you! You have to fight! Because the Kara I know, and who is my sister, wouldn't let that be like that! Fight, Supergirl!"

Memories of childhood came back to Supergirl. Memories of his youth on Krypton, then memories on Earth at the Danvers. The night she became Supergirl… all her fights to save lives… Everything came back to her.

Kara battled in her head with the Hydra mantra. No, she didn't belong to these terrorists, and wouldn't become a puppet. She finally screamed.

Thor, who had got up, had invoked his hammer, and looked at the two women, ready to act.

After a howl, Kara had tears in her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"Alex!"

Relieved, Alex nodded kindly.

"Yes, Kara, I'm here! It's okay!"

Supergirl stared at her dark Hydra outfit and was disgusted.

"What hell is that?" if she exclaimed."It's not… It's not me! It is not me!"

"I know," Alex told her with a soft voice.

Then she burst into tears, lowering herself to the ground. Alex stooped to hug and whisper her.

"It's okay, Kara! It's over now," she whispered.

"I tried to kill you," Kara exclaimed between her sobs. "I really tried to kill you! I'm so sorry, Alex! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't Kara," Alex answered, crying in her turn."I'm sorry! It's mine. It's not your fault, it's mine!"

As both sisters comforted each other, Thor watched them with emotion. Clint Barton and Bruce Banner had joined them, and all looked at them with sadness.

Then came Captain America, Black Widow and Iron-Man, who had returned with their Quinjet, and all three watched the two sisters hug and cry. Alex signaled to them that everything was fine.

"What I've done? What I've done?" Kara murmured, still with tears in her eyes.

"It's over now, Kara, everything is fine," Alex reassured her, still gently. "Let yourself go, sweetie!"

* * *

A few hours later, Kara was now resting on a bed in a room recently designed for her. Solar lights regenerated her body. Her recent struggles had exhausted him. With the help of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, Alex was able to mount refreshing lamps for her sister. Kara slept peacefully, while Alex remained by his bedside.

Thor and Clint Barton had told her that her Kryptonian sister would again suffer some side effects from Loki's Scepter, but that it would soon fade. It was only temporary, much to Alex's relief.

Finally, after several hours of sleep, Kara finally wakes up. She saw her sister smiling at her tenderly.

"Hi, Kara! Welcome back!"

The kryptonian rubbed her eyes, then sat down on her bed.

"Hi Alex," she said, in a very low tone.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I woke up from a bad dream… I still… flashes of… Hydra ideologies… their dreams to conquer the world… this kind of debilitating things that loop in my head.I"

"Thor and Barton assured me it was only temporary. It's just a side effect that will not last. I know you're new yourself. I trust you."

"I remember ... everything," Kara said remorsefully. "I remember fighting against the Avengers. And also against you. I still feel your neck in my hands, it's horrible!"

"Kara, it wasn't your fault! I know it wasn't you, "Alex assured her in a comforting voice. "You don't have to feel guilty!"

"Lillian Luthor trapped me and lured me here to those people," Kara said casually.

"I know that."

"It was really violent as a sensation," explained Kara, shocked. "When I tried to kill you… both times… There was something in me that made me hurt you, even hate you. And when I faced the Avengers, it was the same. I really hated all those who were fighting against Hydra! I almost killed you…"

"Kara, you didn't kill anyone," his sister pointed out. "And that, believe me, it makes a difference! And I'm sorry."

"What?" Kryptonian asked, frowning.

"I'm responsible for what happened to you. If I had not swung these horrors to you in this bar on our Earth. I'm terribly angry, you can't know how much. I didn't think a word of all these horrors, but what I said to you earlier, I thought seriously.

Kara nodded, still upset.

"I wanted to make you happy. I wanted so much to give you hope and happiness."

Alex took her hand.

"The fact that you're at my side, that's enough for me. I am already happy. I don't need you to do more than you already do."

Kara ends up smiling at him tenderly.

"I love you, Alex."

Then the two sisters hugged each other.

"Me too, I love you, Kara!"

Steps were heard. The two sisters raised their heads to see Clint Barton join them with compassion.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good, Kara finds her mind," assured him Alex.

Clint approached Kara, taking her hand.

"It's nice to see you again yourself," he said.

"Thanks," Kara replied. "I'm so sorry for almost killing you all…"

"You don't have to apologize," assured him Avenger always smiling."We all know it wasn't you. And if there is someone who can understand what happened to you, it's me. I know what it's like to be mentally controlled like a puppet. Not so long ago, I too was under the scepter of Loki's Scepter, and I did things I'm not proud of. So, I know very well what you feel."

Kara was touched by Hawkeye. She came from another Earth where there were few superheroes. In other circumstances, she would have been delighted to meet the Avengers, if not Lillian and Hydra who had ruined everything.

"Don't let that stop you," said Clint. "Continue to do good around you, and don't worry about what you have suffered. It's the best thing you can do."

Kara nodded, relieved and feeling less guilty of the atrocities she had suffered.

Then came Captain America at the bedside of the kryptonian.

"I come to the news," explained the Avenger, "how do you feel?"

"Now I feel less miserable than before," Kara replied.

"Because we're always strong, my sister and I," Alex added with pride. "And then, it's not for nothing that we call it Supergirl on our Earth."

Steve smiles as he sits down in front of Krypton's bed.

"I think we have not been officially introduced. I am Steve Rogers. And I'm delighted to meet you, Supergirl."

"I know who you are, Captain," said the patient, smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Although I would have preferred it to be in better circumstances. And at the risk of repeating myself, I am sincerely sorry for trying to kill you."

"We all know you're a Hydra victim," Captain answered reassuringly. "You have nothing to reproach yourself with."

"I know I was not myself, but I feel more or less at fault. And I would really like to be forgiven by helping you recover Loki's Scepter. I know exactly where the Hydra is hiding it. As long as they have it in their hands, they will continue to wreak havoc. And I want to help you make them fall."

Alex took Kara by the shoulders.

"Kara, I don't think it's reasonable to go back there. They made you turn the brain."

"Because I was captive, which it doesn't today. Captain, it would be an honor to work with you against the Hydra."

Steve took his time before answering:

"You're sure you want to do that?"

"They manipulated my brain, forced me to take on the biggest heroes of this Earth, and I almost killed my own sister. I want them to pay for that. They will regret having that."

Not knowing what to say, Steve finally abdicates.

"So, why say no?"

Alex, who had finally accepted, took out a bag and put it on Kara's bed.

"I think you'll need a proper suit for this mission."

The kryptonian opened the bag and discovered her Supergirl suit on her Earth. Kara beamed with joy as she discovered her costume. She was going to become Supergirl again, and not a puppet of terrorists.

In a few seconds, with her super speed, she had changed, and had put on her old suit, under the astonished eyes of Clint and Steve.

"Wow!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "I love color!"

"Very nice suit," Captain added, impressed.

"Thanks, Captain," said Kara, blushing. "Glad to wear something other than that filthy thing that Hydra stuck on me! Avengers have Supergirl, now!"

"Let's go get these sons of a bitch. ," Hawkeye exclaimed, getting up.

"Language, Barton," Captain America retorted. "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter! Good reading.**

**Chapter 6**

In a short time, Supergirl and Alex had joined the Avengers aboard their Quinjet which took them to Sokovie in one of Hydra's last bases. An isolated fortress. Kara still blamed herself for nearly killing her sister and the superheroes of this Earth, and for her, the best way to redeem herself was to help them neutralize Hydra. Captain America, Thor and Hawkeye welcomed her with open arms. Tony Stark was quickly in the presence of Supergirl, while Natasha kept a little distance, which the kryptonian saw no problem. At least she was no longer wearing Hydra's hideous outfit, and had regained her true colors.

When they had landed, it was under the fire of the heavy artillery.

Iron Man, his surprise effect flew away, shouted his war cry to the rest of the team… and Supergirl and the Avengers went into action!

The Iron Man repulsors began to strafe the first tank of the Hydra. Captain America's motorcycle roared as it drove over the enemy soldiers, who jumped out of their vehicles to position themselves between the trees. Supergirl was flying in the air, using his heat vision to destroy all the heavy artillery that threatened to kill his companions and sent several soldiers flying. As other men continued to come out of the fortress, Thor's huge hammer, Mjolnir, rushed out of the sky and mown down several of them before returning to his owner's hands.

Men dressed in mechanical suits like exoskeletons fired powerful explosions at Thor, but they missed.

By breaking the first artillery position, Supergirl sent several soldiers flying. The next position was not very far, but there was another one directly in front of her. Hovering, she used her thermal vision and melted through it, hitting the ammunition storage unit and causing an explosion that brought down the main gun. Flying toward the third, one of the bullets hit her symbol in the chest when she was distracted by Iron Man's entry into the fight. With a grunt of rage, she stole and crushed the weapon in half with one punch.

Kara turned just in time to see an artillery gun, this time charging in blue instead of a bullet, which shot him a beam of energy. While dodging, she felt the heat that escaped her. So they used extra-terrestrial weapons.

"Guys, stay alert," warned them radio kryptonian. "They have heavy energy weapons!"

Alex was riding on a motorbike dodging soldiers who were trying to make her fall. A jeep from the Hydra pursued her to try to place the young woman in her line of sight, when her door was brutally torn Widow threw the driver out of the vehicle and grabbed the steering wheel.

Blinding laser shots suddenly cried from the right heights on the Avengers. Hydra troops, posted on platforms atop the trees, had just opened fire. They used Chitauri weapons recovered from the extra-terrestrial invasion in New York. They were more powerful than any other weapon of the same size on Earth, and aimed directly at the Superhero team.

One of the soldiers firing, did not see the arrow landing at his feet. Satisfied with his little surprise Hawkeye emerges from nowhere, while neutralizing the Hydra soldiers he met on his way. He joined Natasha in the jeep, and shot arrows at his enemies.

Alex got off his bike, and shot several soldiers with his gun, but what she saw shocked her. A whole column of tanks was moving on them.

"They have tanks! There are plenty everywhere!" she announced by radio.

"That's not a problem for us, my little lady!" said Tony's voice proudly.

"Don't call me again like this, Stark!"

Supergirl landed in front of a tank. With her great strength, she began to twist the barrel, bend it like a chewing gum upward, lift the tank and turn it upside down. Then, Hulk landed like a bomb, and crushed several tanks in his fall, crumbling them to pieces. Kara grimaced as the green giant demolished the tanks.

"I think I prefer my method," she said, shocked.

Seeing Supergirl and Hulk annihilate the hearts of the enemy's defenses, Iron Man focused his attention on the fortress and flew straight in his direction. He had almost reached the main building when he hit an invisible wall and crashed heavily on the ground! Stark let out a curse that rang out in the comms, The communication network of the Avengers.

"Language, Stark," Steve Rogers immediately reprimanded him as he heard her swear in the radio. "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"

Jarvis instantly analyzed the area around the fortress and tried to determine the cause of the Iron Man crash.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield" he said by radio. "Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

"As Kara had told us," Captain America said.

"Loki's Scepter is here," Thor answered, landing in the middle of a circle of exoskeletons, which he pushed back without a problem.

"Strucker couldn't defend himself without it," added Supergirl, stealing and slashing Hydra's artillery with her heat vision.

"At long last," said Thor haughtily.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys?"Black Widow added, neutralizing soldiers with his bare hands.

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise," Hawkeye said, hiding behind a tree to avoid gunfire.

"Tell me, it always happens like that in your missions?" Alex asked, knocking out a Hydra man with his fists.

"Wait a second," said Tony suddenly,"No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language"?"

"I know," answered Steve who was driving on a motorcycle.

Supergirl stifled a laugh, while Captain rocked his motorcycle with his bare hands on a jeep driven by soldiers.

"It just slipped out," he replied simply with amusement.

Supergirl stopped a jeep with its super strength, carrying the vehicle in the air, and laid it on tree branches several meters above the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, Baron Strucker entered the command post, completely out of it.

"Who gave the order to attack?" he roared. "It's still the Avengers, I guess?"

"Yes, Herr Strucker ... it's them!" answered a soldier, terrified, as an answer.

"Where is Supergirl? We have not heard from her for hours!"

"She joined the Avengers! She is with them!"

"What?"

"She destroys all our defenses with the Avengers! They came for the Scepter and with Supergirl with them we will never be able to contain them."

* * *

Outside, Iron-Man was flying through the air, dodging gunfire from the fortress.

"Sir," Jarvis observed, "the city is taking fire."

"We know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties," Tony sighed. "Send in the Iron Legion."

Fluttering in the air, Kara spotted five unmanned Iron Man drones inside, landing in the city. It was the Iron Legion of Stark Armored robots armored remotely to intervene peacefully with civilians.

"No disrespect, Stark, five robots, it's not much for a Legion.

"Hey, Goldilocks, I don't asked you who's your tailor!" Tony joked.

Kara landed at the top of the fortress and crossed the corridors, dismissing any Hydra agents in her path. Distractedly, a soldier managed to hit her in the face… and broke her hand.

"Oh," said Kryptonian, grimacing. "It's okay."

And she knocked him out with his head.

"You don't hit a lady," she replied coldly.

And she went on her way. She flew over every corner of the fortress in super-speed, annihilating the soldiers on her way. Using her X-ray visions, she finally found Baron Strucker and Dr. List. While Iron Man was busy destroying the energy field protecting the base.

"Guys, I see Strucker and List," she announced by comms.

She approached them, ignoring the balls bouncing off her body. In super-speed, she knocked the soldiers around her and made her way to Strucker, who was amazed.

"Herr Strucker," she said, looking serene. "It's time to go!"

"Fräulein, you are a miracle!" he exclaimed, stunned.

"I'm not a miracle, just a survivor from another planet. And you will go, whether you like it or not.

Steve Rogers came to join her. He gazed at the Baron with a serene look.

"Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug!"

"No," retorted Strucker, officially "Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD."

"What makes you an unemployed?" Replied Supergirl mischievously. "Since SHIELD doesn't exist anymore, correct me if I'm wrong, Captain."

Steve nodded, smiling as he turned around the Baron.

"Where's the Loki Scepter?" he asked him.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat," replied Strucker. "You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation," Captain said. "How many are there?"

To her great surprise, Supergirl saw a young woman coming out of nowhere, making her hands, immediately the Kryptonian and the super-soldier Avenger were thrown into the air and dropped to the mysterious young woman walked out of the room quickly.

"We have a second enhanced. Female." announced Steve by radio. "Do not engage!"

Kara had heard about the Maximoff twins when she was under Hydra's control. They had volunteered to undergo Loki's Scepter experiments. Wanda had obtained telekinetic powers while her brother had inherited a super-speed.

"You have to be faster..." Strucker began, before being knocked out by a Supergirl punch.

"That's for having spellbound me," she said dryly.

"The guys, Supergirl and I, we got Strucker!" Steve announced.

Later, Hydra's forces were reduced to nothing. Clint Barton had been wounded and then taken back to the Quinjet. Hulk was Bruce Banner again Iron Man reported Loki's Scepter to Thor.

During the flight, Tony left the orders to Jarvis, and went to join Supergirl, Alex, Thor and Captain who gazed at Loki's Scepter.

"It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, except the part where Goldilocks tried to kill us."

Kara lowered her head, ashamed, while Alex glared at him. Thor nodded, satisfied.

"This brings it to a close," said the God of Thunder.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. " Captain pointed out. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement? "

"The magical powers of the Scepter, no doubt," Alex answered.

"The importance is that it's no longer in the hands of Hydra and it does more damage," Kara stressed in turn.

Tony nodded.

"Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" he asked Thor."I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?"

"Yes," replied Thor. "A victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels." Tony smiled before turning to Steve. "Captain?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels." he said.

"Well, ladies, you will join us?" Stark asked, addressing Supergirl and Alex.

Kara and Alex looked at each other a little embarrassed.

"We would like..." began Supergirl, uncomfortable.

"But we have to go home without further ado," Alex finished. "Supergirl has been away for too long on our Earth. It would be better if we didn't stay at home."

"I'm very happy to have helped you recover this thing and put Hydra out of harm's way," Kryptonian insisted. "It's a lot to me. I tried to kill you, the first time we met… so it would have allowed me to redeem myself a little."

Captain nodded, smiling.

* * *

Later, Quinjet returned to the Avengers HQ in New York. Baron Strucker was handed over to NATO. A medical team was already taking care of Clint Barton. Supergirl and Alex were saying goodbye to all Avengers.

Alex squeezed Steve's hand.

"Thanks for everything, Captain! I found my sister. I was honored to have worked with you."

"Thanks to you, Alex. You saved your sister without our help. We would need someone like you on our team.

"And I, I would need a Captain America on my Earth," replied Alex.

Then it was Kara's turn to greet the super-soldier.

"Thank you, Captain, for being here for Alex," she said, shaking her hand. "Nice to have worked with you. My Earth would really need the Avengers. Sometimes help would be welcome."

"Your Earth is very likely to have you, Supergirl," Steve pointed out. "Because here, a kryptonian would be welcome at the Avengers."

"One day, maybe, who knows," Kara said.

"You'll know where to find us, if you need us," Alex said. "We will always be there, and you can count on us."

Thor came to greet the two women.

"Goodbye, Kara Zor-El, know that I will never forget your strength and your kindness," he declared. "You are a real champion. I hope we meet again someday."

"I hope so too, Thor God of Thunder," Kara replied.

Then she began to speak in her mother tongue. God frowned.

"It's a way of saying goodbye in Kryptonian."

The Avengers nodded, and the two women set off. Kara activated the extrapolator, creating a portal, and they both entered it, before it closed behind them.

"Supergirl, huh?" Tony commented. "She'd a beautiful cape!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. This is the last chapter of this story.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"How are you doing? Kara asked as she sat next to Alex in his apartment later in the evening with a pizza box on the table.

"Me? I'm not the one kidnapped on another Earth, "her sister replied, wrapping her arm around the kryptonian and hugging her.

"I was talking about your breakup," Kara replied. "I'll not find you in a bar?"

"No, I stopped the alcohol, and I don't despair. I know now that Maggie was not the woman of my life, and I intend to have children someday. It will eventually happen, I'm sure."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Kara replied.

"At least there's something positive about what happened recently," said Alex, after a pause.

"And what then?"

"We met other superheroes who are not Kryptonians," Alex said.

Kara laughs a little.

"Yes, you're right, and it was a great experience, of course, if you forget the part where I was manipulated like a puppet and I almost killed them!"

"They did well, don't you!"

"It was impressive! A billionaire who makes high-tech armor, a super-soldier from World War II, the God of Thunder, a green colossus and two field agents including one who knows how to handle archery like Green Arrow. It was great to meet people like them! Sometimes I tell myself that I would need them to save our world."

"If it is, we may have a Captain America buried under the ice at home," Alex supposed. "Maybe we should try to find him."

"You think J'onn would agree?"

"I don't think so. But I couldn't help but notice how you looked at Thor and Steve Rogers."

Kara looked uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you blush when you stared at Steve Rogers. Don't deny it, I saw you!"

"No way!"

"Oh yes, you blushed," Alex said with a hint of amusement."Especially Captain America, you devoured him with his eyes. No need to deny it, you do not hide your emotions very well."

Amused, Kara narrowed an eyebrow at her sister.

"For you too, there's something to say," she replied with a smile. "I saw that you avoided the look of the agent Romanoff. You did everything to escape his eye contact."

Alex shrugged as he answered:

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I quickly saw that you cracked for her. Especially since she is as badass with a good heart like you!"

The older sister shook her head.

"Don't, Kara! We have too much difference, and even if Natasha was a lesbian, I don't want to venture into a new relationship. Seeing what I got from my engagement…"

"Ouch," Kara said grimly. "Yes, you're right, sorry!"

A moment later, while Kara was recovering a slice of pizza, something gnawing in her.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"What?" asked her sister, confused.

"I have moved far away from everyone, even from you. And over the last year, I felt like I was losing you."

"You weren't," Alex answered, holding his hand.

"I know, but it could have been. I lost Mon-El and it seemed easier to be alone than to lose someone else."

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said," replied his sister kindly."But you can never lose me. It doesn't matter if you're away from me or others, I'll always be there for you!"

"I almost killed you when I was under the Loki's Scepter many times, and the worst thing was that I wanted to," Kara said with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your sandstone, it was the Hydra that manipulated you," assured her Alex."And then… (She had an amused look.) It's harder than that to get rid of me. (But when she saw that Kara was still sad, she got serious again.) Kara, I don't blame you for what happened to you, because it's not your fault. You don't have to justify yourself to me. Whatever happens, I always trust you. Hydra or not, on another Earth or elsewhere, I could never let you down."

"I need you," said kryptonian. "I know that I get all the attention because I'm a super powerful alien. But I draw my strength from you. If Supergirl exists today, it's thanks to you.

"I'll not go anywhere. We stay together, whatever the circumstances," Alex reassured her.

"Will you want to stay tonight?" asked kindly Kara.

"Do you want me to stay because you need me here or because you don't want me to be alone ?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I'll stay." Alex answers with a smile and hugging her.

* * *

**A few days later…**

* * *

After her stay on the Avengers Earth, Supergirl had resumed her daily life as protector of the Earth. She had controled fires, saved many lives, and prevented disasters from falling victim. While working at CatCo with Lena Luthor.

Kara Danvers with her glasses crossed National City and returned to her apartment. It had been a long day for her, and she was anxious to get back to home.

As she had just returned home, she walked to the switch, but to her surprise, no light came when she turned it on. Frowning, she tried again several times to press. There were no power outages, and her building was lit. Why no light came on.

"Busy day?" said a voice in the darkness.

Krypton's daughter flipped around and turned to see a shadow near one of the windows. She takes a defensive position and her mind thinks with the possibilities of what was happening. Who was this intruder and what was he doing at her house?

The person moved a little and lit a lamp. Kara could see a tall bald man, dressed in black, who was holding his hands in the trench coat he was wearing, sitting on an armchair. With her X-ray vision, she could see that he had a gun in his holster and that he was human. His weapon wasn't based on Kryptonite, even if he was a threat, he couldn't hurt her and he stood on the other side of the room.

His most remarkable feature was the eye patch, and he seemed to release a wave of authority and secrecy.

Kara looked at the man with suspicion and guards.

"Who are you? And what do you do at home?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Supergirl! Nice to see you are no longer manipulated by Hydra!"

The Kryptonian frowned at the mention of Hydra. Who was this man?

"My name is Nick Fury. And it was a long time since I was waiting for the opportunity to meet you, Miss Danvers!"

The kryptonian appeared surprised, then realized:

"Fury? I know that name. Alex told me about you! You come from the Avengers' Earth?"

"I did."

"You know who I am, and besides, you also know where I live?"

"As I already told your sister, the Multiverse is not a mystery for me, since a long time. I watched you and guided Alex to the Avengers."

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, surprised.

Nick Fury got up from the chair and looked at Kara with a serious look.

"I'm here because my Earth is in danger, and we really needs a Supergirl."

"Avengers can't do anything?"

"They will need your help, because it concerns friends of yours. I guess you know Barry Allen and Oliver Queen of Earth – 1?"

Kara's eyes widened at the mention of her friends from another Earth.

"Barry and Oliver?" if she exclaimed.

"Flash and Green Arrow have troubles on my Earth. Their enemies are powerful and great. They plan to annihilate the whole Multiverse if we don't stop them!"

Kara took off her glasses and looked at Fury with determination.

"I'm on it. Tell me where are Barry and Oliver?" she asked in a loud voice.

* * *

**There you go ! So this story ends, it took me pleasure to write this story! I love the fraternal relationship between Kara and Alex! This is the great strength of the Supergirl series!**

**And so, to find out what's happening for Kara with Flash and Green Arrow, you have to read my other story already started: Saving Worlds! I hope you enjoyed this story! See you soon for a new story!**


End file.
